qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn (playable)
This page contains rules on making a dragonborn character. For the race's background, see Dragonborn (background). The Dragonborn are a race of Dragon men and women who have heritage going back to the dragons. Dragonborn have a clannish culture in civilized settings and a tribal culture in an uncivilized setting. Dragonborn society is built around dragons, curiously enough, and the myth of their beginnings say they were created by the gods of the Dragons to have that elemental spark, just as dragons do. physical description (from the Forgotten Realms Wiki) Dragonborn typically are humanoid. Standing on average between 6'2" and 6'8", dragonborn are impressively tall with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass between 220 and 320 lbs. Dragonborn feet are ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back as are their hands, with the replacement of the rear claw with one thumb on each hand. A dragonborn's head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropy hair. Dragonborn eyes are usually red or gold in hue.[3] Dragonborn resemble in many ways what their name suggests: humanoid dragons. Dragonborn exhibit many draconic features, including a scaly hide,[3] a large muscular body, and the capacity to use a breath weapon.[4]The scales a dragonborn wears are scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown in hue and though they in fact bear little correlation to a dragonborn's breath weapon and the scale colors of true dragons. The scales are typically in their greatest concentration around forearms, lower legs, feet, shoulders, and thighs, with a very fine leathery covering over the rest of the body.[3] With the proper training, dragonborn can learn to unlock more of their draconic potential, even to the point of sprouting wings with which to fly, like a dragon.[5] Young dragonborn, who hatch from eggs like their draconic relatives, grow at an impressively rapid rate, much faster than most other races, reaching the equivalent maturity of a human child of 10 by age 3. However, this rate of maturation slows dramatically within a few short years and dragonborn are not considered physically mature for another twelve years. Once they do reach adulthood, dragonborn can expect a lifespan identical to that of humans.[3] Not all dragonborn develop a breath weapon but those that do usually obtain it during these years of growth.[6] Like dragons, dragonborn are often mistaken for reptiles but are in fact warm-blooded draconic creatures. In fact, the internal body temperature of the dragonborn is warmer than that of most similar races, being so hot as to seem feverish to the human touch. While this might seem disadvantageous the lack of hair and large mouth allow the dragonborn to displace body heat at an effective rate, meaning dragonborn are comfortable in cold climates while remaining no more vulnerable to heat than humans.[7] Dragonborn nurse their hatchlings for several months before teeth begin to come in. A dragonborn will then slowly introduce soft food and then move towards normal dragonborn eating habits, which contain more meat than is typical of most other races.[6] Society Dragonborn have their societies divided into clans, and operate a clannish society. Although the society typifies racial infighting (Scottish clans used to fight one another), it was possible for the dragonborn to unify and build a nation once. Dragonborn are also typical of being governed by a High King, a Hegemon, or a President. Relationships Other than their well-known hatred of dragons, dragonborn have few definitive relationships with other races. The dragonborn of Tymanther have a known tolerance for races of all kinds, extending their courtesy even to races generally disliked such as tieflings. Dragonborn have a tolerance for other nations, including the drow of the Darklands/Underdark. Dragonborn typically have a tendency to regard an individual based on his own merits than tend to look at a race on the whole. Alignment and Religion The dragonborn approach alignment like the humans do, capable of great evil and great good at the same time. Although the dragonborn's culture of honor and glory tend to push the race to one side of lawful. Honesty is respected by the dragonborn as well as a zeal to attain glory. Adventurers The dragonborn go on adventures to attain glory, for one's nation or for one's person. Dragonborn tend to be fighting types, like paladins or fighters. Although any class can be represented in the dragonborn. Other dragonborn adventure for the sake of exploring new lands and increasing their race's awareness of the world around them. Dragonborn Stats (15 RP) *'Type -- Dragon:' the Dragonborn have a strong draconic heritage. (10 RP) This means: **Dragonborn have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. **Dragons have the low-light vision racial trait. **Dragons are immune to magical sleep effects and paralysis effects. **Dragons breathe, eat, and sleep. *'Size:' Dragonborn are medium creatures. (0 RP) *'Base Speed:' Dragonborn can move at 30 ft per round (0 RP) *'+2 to Strength, +2 to Charisma, -2 to Dexterity:' Dragonborn value strength and force of personality over fleet of foot. (0 RP) *'Dragon Breath:' Because of their draconic heritage, the Dragonborn have a breath weapon. Choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, and fire. Then pick either a 15-foot cone or a 20-foot line. Once per day, as a standard action, the Dragonborn can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack.(1 RP) *'Improved Natural Armor:' Dragonborn have both the Natural Armor and Improved Natural Armor traits due to their durable draconic scales. This gives them +2 AC natural armor bonus (3 RP). *'Intimidating Presence:' Dragonborn have an intimidating personality. They gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks. *'Languages:' Dragonborn start the game speaking Lóngyi Yǔyán and Common (or Qin). Additionally, dragonborn with high intelligence scores may learn elvish, goblin, orc, dwarven, celestial, infernal, and ignan. Alternate Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard Dragonborn racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Bite:' Some dragonborn develop strong jowls in what would be a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. This trait replaces the Improved armor trait. *'Dragon-Scaled:' Some Dragonborn are hatched with scales of such vivid color that their connection to a particular sort of chromatic or metallic dragon seems undeniable. Black-scaled, copper-scaled, and green-scaled dragonborn with this racial trait gain acid resistance 5. Blue-scaled, and Bronze-scaled dragonborn with this racial trait gain electricity resistance 5. Brass-scaled, Red-scaled, and Gold-scaled dragonborn with this racial trait gain fire resistance 5. Finally, Silver-scaled and white-scaled dragonborn with this racial trait gain cold resistance 5. This racial trait replaces the Improved armor racial trait. *'Gliding Wings:' Some Dragonborn (19%) have wings like the winged kobolds. They take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant nonmagical feather fall spell). While in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A dragon born with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. This trait replaces the Intimidating Presence trait. *'Slapping Tail:' Most (97%) Dragonborn do not have tails, you are born with a dragon tail. It's a tail you can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus your Strength modifier. This trait replaces your Dragon Breath trait. *'Turathi Heritage:' You have been born in Clan Turathi, as a result, you have a predisposition to be submissive and subservient due to your Clan being slaves for so long. You gain Diplomacy and Perform as class skills. This replaces the Intimidating Presence trait. *'Claw:' Some Dragonborn develop strong claws on their hands. They gain two claws that also deal 1d4 points of damage. This isn't encouraged by Dragonborn society, so it replaces the Intimidating Presence trait. *'Psychic Heritage:' You have been awakened since birth, meaning you have nascent heritage going back to the Gem Dragons. With a Psychic Heritage you gain the Wild Talentfeat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If you take levels in a psionic class, you instead gain the Psionic Talent feat. This replaces the Improved armor trait. Alternate Imperial Traits This is a list of traits that are the result of Imperial Dragon DNA given to the Oriental Dragonborn through mating and "crossbreeding" with Imperial Dragons. Due to the Imperial Dragon DNA, some traits can be inherited. * Glide Without Wings: Some Dragonborn with Imperial Heritage (15%) can glide as if they were borne aloft. While in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A dragonborn who is born aloft in this way cannot gain height; they merely coast in other directions as they fall. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature that is born aloft in this way to rise, they can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. This trait replaces the Intimidating Presence trait. * Imperial Scaled: Some Dragonborn are hatched with scales of such vivid color that their connection to a particular sort of Imperial dragon seems undeniable. Those Descended from Forest and Jade dragons have green scales (either of the deepest Virdian Green or Creamy Jade), gain peircing resistance 5. Those descended from Celestial Dragons (tianlong) or Sea Dragons have either golden scales or aquamarine scales and gain fire resistance 5. Those descended from Sky dragons have light blue scales (Sky) and gain electrical resistance 5. Those descended from Spirit Dragons and River Dragons either have teal scales (spirit) or grey scales (river) and gain cold resistance 5. Those descended from Azure Dragons (qinglong) -- they have scales the color and texture of lapis lazuli, and have electricity resistance 5. This racial trait replaces the Improved armor racial trait. Common Personality Traits The following are common personality traits for the Dragonborn (specific to Lemurias). Age Height and Weight To determine a character's height, roll the modifier dice indicated on the appropriate Random Height & Weight table and add the result, in inches, to the base height for your character's race and gender. To determine a character's weight, multiply the result of the modifier dice by the weight multiplier and add the result to the base weight for your character's race and gender. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Dragonborn who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the class reward. Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist's list to his formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. Barbarian: Add an extra use of the Dragonborn's breath weapon per rage use. Bard: Add +1 to the bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Cavalier Add +1/2 to the cavalier's bonus to damage against targets of his challenge. Cleric: Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of Aberrations. Druid: Add a +1 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature's attitude. Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character's choice. Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. Magus: Add a +1/2 bonus on concentration checks made to cast defensively. Monk: Add +1/2 bonus to the Monk's AC bonus class ability. Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Paladin: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Diplomacy checks to gather information. Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Summoner: Add +1/4 to the eidolon's evolution pool. Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Also See *Dragonborn Racial Archetypes *Dragonborn Equipment *Dragonborn Racial Feats *Imperial Dragonborn Feats *Dragonborn Magic Items *Dragonborn Martial Arts *Dragonborn Spells OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. The Secrets of Tactical Archetypes. Copyright 2011, Steven D Russell; Author Will McCardell. The Secrets of Adventuring. Copyright 2013, Steven D. Russell; Authors: Steven D. Russell, Jonathan McAnulty, Will McCardell, Benjamin Rombeaut and David Mallon. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Player's Guide Category:Dragonborn